Truth or Dare
by SilverBunny
Summary: Truth or Dare can change lives sometimes ^_~ *LAST CHAPTER*
1. Chapter1

TRUTH OR DARE  
BY:Silver bunny  
E-mail: moonsilverbunny@hotmail.com   
PART 1  
  
"Hi Andrew, how are you? I heard that the new sailor V game is hear  
, where is it?, I want to try it.." said Serena while rushing into the arcade   
in one long breath ."oh, hi Serena...I thought that you had detention today,  
what happened ?" replayed Andrew with a worm smile on his face, he always   
enjoyed seeing Serena and talking to her, he always thought of her as his little   
sister whom he loves very much. "oh nothing unusual, Ms. H remembered that   
she had a date so she let me go, how did you know about my detention anyway?"  
" the girls came in earlier and told me about it"  
"WHAT..."shouted Serena "that means that they tried the new game before me,  
oh no , I can't believe this is happening to me, I wanted to be the first to try it...  
WAAAAAAAAAAA" "calm down Serena.... Don't worry ..they didn't play the game, I swear, actually... no one did..." said Andrew calming her down.  
"really?"  
"Yes, really"  
"Why not??" asked Serena with curiosity  
"Because I wanted you to be the first who plays this game, being sailor V's No.1fan.. You deserve it." Answered Andrew with a big grin on his face.  
  
**Andrew**  
I just love to see Serena happy, when she is, the whole place shines, and I feel as a kid again. Some times, I do things just to see her cheerful, it doesn't take much to make her happy, food and games always seem to do the trick. I know that she used to have a crush on me, but not any more, in fact she became a very good friend of Rita, my girl friend. Now, she thinks of me as her older and wiser brother, and I must say that I am very proud of that....  
"So Serena, wanna play?" I asked already knowing the answer to my question...  
"Of course I do, that's what I'm hear for" said Serena excitedly   
"Ouch ...that hurts.." I said acting hurt  
"oh Andrew, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way... I only meant that....."  
I saw guilt in her beautiful sky blue eyes and I couldn't bare to see her like that, so I interrupted her saying " I know that you didn't mean that, I was just acting hurt, just joking Serena.." I smiled at her and patted her head [something which I enjoys doing very much] "tell you what, I'll let you play for free today, how about that??" as soon as I finished my sentence I felt like I was hit by a speeding car and then a worm feeling washed over me, I realized that Serena is hugging me..  
"Thank you Andrew, thank you" she said happily   
  
**Serena**  
"Thank you Andrew, thank you" I thanked Andrew while I was hugging him, I felt sooo happy, I felt like flying but then...  
" Ehm...."somebody cleared his throat behind me, I didn't see his face but I knew who he was. I only feel burning up when a certain black haired guy is near, oh god why is he here ? ...please god don't let him be the one how sees me hugging Andrew... he'll just get the wrong idea... I know he will...but why do I care? I don't know ... I just do...I turned around slowly, wishing to see anybody - including my own father- BUT him....but when I turned around I knew that my prayers weren't answered because I saw   
"Darien"  
"Hi meatball head, you finally got to Andrew, congratulations... on the other hand, it maybe just another klutz attack, knowing Andrew, he's wise enough to realize that he shouldn't fall for you"  
"I...,I should be going now... see you tomorrow Andrew...bye" I said that and ran out of the arcade as fast as I could....why didn't I insult him like he did??? I don't know... I just couldn't confront him...I couldn't even look into his eyes...I just wanted to leave as fast as I could ...I felt sooo guilty.... I don't know why...I just did...and I felt hurt too...why are my eyes watery all of a sudden??   
**Darien**  
When I entered the arcade and saw Andrew and Serena hugging, I didn't know what to do...I felt so angry and betrayed.. I actually wanted to kill my best friend ...I felt like I was stabbed in my heart... when she turned around and said my name, I didn't know what to say...I was so hurt, I just said the first thing that came into my mind, and I admit that it wasn't a nice thing to say.. it was way rude. When Serena stormed out of the arcade, Andrew gave me a huge lecture about being nice to her, and how an apology would be appreciated. He kept talking and talking ,but I didn't really hear him. I was occupied by my own thoughts...how could he? How could he hug Serena...? how could he hug my little Serena ..Wow wait a second -MY LITTLE SERENA?? Where did that come from?? When did I start thinking that she was mine??...Hmm ..come to think of it, I always thought of her that way...since the day we first met...........  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter2

TRUTH OR DARE  
BY: Silver Bunny  
E-mail: moonsilverbunny@hotmail.com   
PART2  
**Darien**  
After leaving Andrew, who was pretty mad at me, I went to the park and sat on my favorite bench, facing the lake, thinking of Serena, and wondering about my mixed feelings toward her. Then it hit me...I..I love her...oh my GOD, I LOVE Serena.. No wait a sec. I can't love her; I can't love someone who hates me that much...on the other hand, she never said that she actually hates me, did she? But what about that hug...maybe I should go and ask Andrew about it, he'll tell me.. I'm sure he will.  
So I walked back to the arcade, well.. I sorta ran to it. There, some waitress told me that Andrew is having his lunch in the back room ..lunch ?? At 5:00 PM?? Oh well, why should I care. I went to the backroom and found him reading in a book, so I approached him saying "Andrew...I.."I hesitated  
"What?" he said with anger  
"Are you still angry at me? Look. . You know that I couldn't help it. . I always say things that I don't mean to her...she just get on my nerve some times that's all"  
"Stop it Darien"  
"Stop what?"  
"Stop lying to yourself, stop lying to me. I am truly disappointed in you, you never tell me anything. It's like you don't trust me or something. I thought that I was your friend.."  
"Now wait a minute Andrew...you know how much I trust you...your not just my friend.. You are my ONLY friend"  
"Then tell me the truth Darien"  
"About what??"  
"Everything that a person should know about his friend"  
"OK Andrew, you win...just ask and I will answer. I swear to tell you the truth, the whole truth, and NOTHING but the truth.. How about that??" when I finished, Andrew couldn't help but smile at my last sentence...and I meant every word of it. I will tell him what ever he asks about.. Even if he asks about...  
"How long have you been Tuxedo Mask?"  
"About a yea...WAIT A SEC...how...who.. When...what...I.. No one.. I mean..." he caught me off guard...how did he know?? I was ABSULOTELY shocked at his question. No one knew I was Tuxedo Mask, at least that what I thought until now..  
"You are Tuxedo Mask.. I know, so don't even THINK about lying about it, OKAY"  
"But how did you know?? And why didn't you tell me?"  
"Because I wanted you to tell me...but apparently ...you would never do that, would ya??"  
"Well...,I don't know...maybe I would" I said then I asked quickly" but how did you know??"  
"Well...do you remember when I crashed at your apartment 3 weeks ago? I was sleeping at the couch when I saw you transform and sneak out; I couldn't believe my eyes at first. It took some time to let it all sink in"  
3 weeks and he never told me? I was really shocked, hmm note to myself: Never ever transform to Tuxedo Mask when someone is close, stupid thing to do.  
"And why didn't you tell me Andrew?"  
"Well, I was hoping that you will TRUST me enough to tell me that your self, but I don't think that the word TRUST is in your vocabulary"  
Ouch.. Now that was HARSH ... Andrew must be really mad to talk to me like that-taking in consideration that he is very understanding and full of patience-apparently not in this moment, he isn't-  
"OK Andrew...I'm sorry, friends??"  
"Sure old buddy, its not every day that I get to be a super hero's best friend."  
"Oh that's flattering...c'mon let's go get a drink, how about that??"  
"Oh no you don't"  
"What?" I said crossing my fingers...well I admit it...I WAS trying to let him forget this interrogation, but....  
"Give me some credit Chiba...do I really look that dumb? I didn't finish my questions yet"  
Well, it was a long shot any way...  
"OK Andrew, you win, ask"  
"Serena.." ouch, here it comes, the hard question. I didn't know what to tell him so I tried to stall him for a while so I can think about SOMETHING to say.  
"What about her?"  
"Darien Chiba.. I know and you know that you like that girl. But what I do not understand is why do you treat her like that..."  
"I don't know...she just...well you know.."  
"No I don't know, why don't you tell me"  
"She's just so cute when she is angry, besides.. It is the only way to get a reaction outta her...well the only way I know," I said honestly.  
"Darien.."  
"yah??"  
"Sorry to say that but...you are PATHATIC"  
"What is that suppose to mean??"  
"C'mon Darien...getting the girl, you like so much, angry-just to get a reaction outta her?? Why don't you act like a normal human being for a change"  
**Andrew**  
I kept trying to convince Darien to ask Serena out or to -at least- be nice to her, but he admitted that he couldn't do it. I even suggested that I would bring them together, but he made me SWARE that I wouldn't stick my nose in his life, oh well.. Hear goes the chance to play cupid...anyway, we kept talking until I realized-with horror- that my break ended ages ago, so I left my friend and went back to work thinking about Darien and Serena and hoping that everything will work out between them at the end.  
  
**Author -me-**  
Five girls sat in Mina's room chatting about....   
"Did you see that guy at the mall yesterday? He's sooo cute," said Mina with stars in her eyes  
"Yah, he looked so much like my old...." Lita was interrupted by Ray who said in boredom "yah yah we know, like your old boyfriend. Would you pleasssssse change the subject?"  
"What do you want to talk about, Ray?" asked Serena   
"I don't know, all I know is that I'm board to death"  
"Well, why don't we study? Midterms are near you know "that- of course - was Amy's suggestion  
"NOWAY Ames...even YOU cant make me study on a Saturday night, this is a slumber party, NOT a study group"  
"Serena is right Amy, we should do something fun" said Lita  
"Hay I know" said Mina "why don't we play truth or dare? This game is so much fun"  
"I'm in," said Serena excitedly  
"Me too" said Lita  
"I think it would be fun, count me in" that was from Ray   
"So Ames, will you play?" asked Mina  
"I don't know.... I"  
"Oh Amy please play" encouraged Serena" pretty please with sugar on top"  
"Ok why not, I need a break anyway" said Amy smiling  
"Cool, I'll begin," said Mina "Serena, truth or dare?"  
"Dare"  
"Ok then, I dare you to call Melvin right now and tell him that you have a crush on him" as soon as Mina finished her sentence, all the girls-except Serena- laughed at that unexpected dare  
"But I...."   
"What's the matter meat ball head, can't do it ??" said Ray   
"Of course I can" said Serena and walked to the phone with determination  
"Hello, Melvin? I...I have a crush on you" then BANG she closed the phone looking at her startled friends  
"There... I did it"  
"Not fair...you didn't tell him who you are, you should've told him" jumped Mina off her bed saying that  
"Well Mina, I said exactly what you asked me to say, you said nothing about mentioning my name, now did you?" said Serena grining  
"She is right you know" said Lita "you didn't"  
"Oh well, I guess you're right," said Mina disappointed  
"My turn" exclaimed Serena " Ray, Truth or dare?"  
**Serena**  
I knew that Ray would accept the challenge that appeared in my voice, and she said exactly what I wanted her to say  
"Dare" she said with fiery eyes  
"I dare you to go on a date with Chad and kiss him on the mouth" She didn't answer me. She got up, went to the phone and called the Temple  
"Hello.. Chad? This is Ray. You and me are going on a date tomorrow night, got it?" Bang and she closed the phone leaving poor Chad startled. When she did that, I couldn't help but laugh loudly, seconds later all of the girls - including Ray- followed my example and started laughing. It took us some time to calm down again, and when we did, said Ray  
"Lita, truth or dare?"  
"After what I saw, Truth"  
"What are your true feelings toward Ken? And remember, you have to say the truth"  
"Well,.... I like him ... a lot" said Lita blushing  
"So why don't you tell him?" asked Mina curiously   
"To him I am only his friend, that's all" answered Lita, then said trying to change the subject  
"Okay it's my turn, isn't it?" I didn't mind when she changed the subject, to tell you the truth, I hated to see Lita so sad, it was obvious that she didn't want to talk about him. Why did Ray ask her that? We all know that she never wanted to talk about him. Reminder to my self: scold Ray at the first available chance, hmm what a refreshing thought, ME scolding someone for a change, oh boy am I going to enjoy that..  
"Amy, truth or dare?" asked Lita  
"I guess...dare?"  
"I dare you not to study for the next physics exam"  
"But...but Lita, I can't do that...that exam is next week...I.."  
"AMY that's a dare, you HAVE TO accept it, I know you can do it... look at Serena, it never bothered her" said Mina trying to encourage Amy and.. Woooooow wait a sec. did she just insult me ???  
"And what is that supposed to mean?" I said angrily  
'Nothing ...I was just trying to ...."  
"I'll do it" said Amy interrupting her  
"Way to go Amy..." I cheered forgetting everything about what Mina said.  
"Ok...my turn... Mina, truth or dare?" asked Amy  
"Dare"  
"You have a date next week, right?? I dare you to go with Serena's hairstyle. No offence Serena?"  
"Non taken, Ames" I said cheerfully, Mina always wanted to change my hairstyle, and now she has to go on a hot date wearing it? I would never miss such an opportunity  
"But Amy, this date is so important, I..."  
"NO buts Mina; you're the one who wanted to play in the first place" replayed Amy  
"She got you Mina," said Ray laughing  
"OK FINE I'll do it, so help me god"  
Well to be honest the truth and dare game was the most important event that night, after that Luna and Artimis came and board us -well at least me- with unimportant boring 'sailor business' stuff......  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter3

AN: Hope you like the story, and I lovvvvvvee e-mails and reviews. and thank you for reading. Enjoy.......  
Oh, one more thing, disclaimers apply....  
  
P.S.  
If there's any spelling or grammar mistakes, I do apologize for that...it's just that I'm too busy with school and everything to proof read and because of that, I depend on the spell check in Microsoft Word, but sometimes, the spell check oversees some mistakes...like Worm instead of Warm or Cock and Cook....those mistakes are not fixable by the spell check... I will try to re read the chapters and edit them as much as I can. I do appreciate all the reviewers who pointed out my weaknesses, thank you so much, but I am aware that there might be some stupid mistakes or spelling... Thank you so very much Minna-chan, I do appreciate the time you spend in reviewing the story or e-mailing me about it, you guys are the best ^_^  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Truth or Dare  
Part3  
By: Silver bunny  
E-mail: moonsilverbunny@hotmail.com   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*Darien *  
Where could that girl be? I looked for her all morning. Well, knowing the little meatball head, she's probably still in bed -it IS Sunday noon-(AN: and WHY -may I ask- are you looking for her?) I ...I promised Andrew that I'll apologize to her(AN: liar) OK. FINE I just wanted to see her because I miss her terribly and can't spend a second without her, happy ?? (AN: Yup ^_^). So -getting back to my thoughts-* angry look at the author * I continued looking for her. Until... CRASHHHHH  
"I'm sorry Sir ...I'm very sorry....DARIEN????"  
Wow ,is she full of energy or what?? I mean, she crashed into me, she fell on the ground - like me...which reminds me.. OUCH- and she got up, apologized, AND realized who she hit, and she did it all in less than a minute ??? Oh GOD I love her. Okay, here is the situation, I'm on the ground - still trying to get up without much success- and the little beautiful bunny is staring at me with.... Disbelief , anger ,guilt?? I dunno , I couldn't tell... my back hurts too much.. I can't concentrate   
"Hey meatball head, a little help would be appreciated " when she heard the nick name, anger washed over her face, but when she recognized the pain in my voice, that anger was soon replaced by fear and guilt.  
"OhmygodDarien...areyouhurt?doyouneedadoctor?I'llcallanambulance..youmustbeprettymadatme ...I'msorryIdidn'tmeantohurtyou..I'msooosorry....WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"  
She leaned on a nearby wall and started wailing, I couldn't help but smile, she looked sooo cute at the moment. Did I mention how much I love her?  
"Calm down meatball head ... I'm not mad at you, and I'm not hurt, I just need help getting up, please?"  
"Sure, I'll help you"  
She came running to me, and THUD ..she tripped over ....NOTHING? and fell on me.  
"Ouch.... Watch it meatball head.... No , don't move..... hold still will ya?"  
"I'm sorry *sniff* "  
Somehow I got us out of this situation and we ended up on a nearby bench.  
"Darien , how is your back?"   
" much better , thank you" I said, smiling assuringly at her. Obviously, she still feels guilty for what happened.  
"I'm sorry" she whispered , looking at her feet.  
"Don't worry about it meatball head"  
"Please tell me what can I do , pleasssssee... I'll feel much better if I did something.." she pleaded , looking at me with those big blue eyes *gulp*   
"Well, I was on my way to eat lunch, and I'll enjoy some company" I said crossing my fingers.  
"You want to have lunch with ME ? umm ..... sure , why not"  
YESSSSSSSSSSSSSS.... Home run ...she said yes. Andrew is absolutely right, being nice is muchhhh better than teasing.  
"Okay then, let's go" I said getting up  
"where to?" she asked standing up   
" How about pizza?"  
"Pizza? Yummy" she said bouncing up and down . did I mention how cute she is?? Anyway, we went to a nearby pizza place and ordered a large pizza, two cokes and two garlic breads with cheese (AN: *growl* ..opps sorry) do I even have to say that she ate every thing while I was still eating my first piece of pizza?? I wasn't that hungry anyway..  
"So meatball head, did you enjoy lunch?"  
"The food was great, thank you Darien " she thanked me smiling. She didn't seem to mind me calling her meatball head any more!!! In fact, it's like she enjoys it or something? How odd...  
"Serena..."  
"Yeah?" she said looking at me  
"I just wanted to apologize for the other day in the arcade, will you forgive me?" at last.. I said it, I feel so relieved now  
"Sure I forgive you Darien, don't worry about it" she said smiling   
"Thanks meatball head"  
"Any time stupid"  
and then, we both laughed loudly  
  
*SERENA*  
After thanking Darien for lunch and making sure that his back is okay, I went home lost in my own thoughts. At first we probably got on the wrong foot - me and Darien- but now, things are starting to get better between us. He is such a nice guy when you get to know him. Maybe... MAYBE...some day I'll tell him how I truely feel toward him, but for now, I'll be more than satisfied to be his friend(AN: yeah right) okay okay....not satisfied,but being his friend is better than being his enemy, right?(AN: amen to that). Annnyway, when I arrived home , I had a call from Mina, ORDERING me to come to her home this instant, so I rushed out of the house without even eating something -I'm so hungry(AN: *sweatdrop*)  
  
*Author -me-*  
"I tried to reach you all day, WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU????" asked Mina angrily   
"And why didn't you try the communicator, Mina?" answered Serena with another question.  
"WELL I DID, but -somebody - left their communicator at home" answered Mina apparently still angry  
"Oh...umm... well I'm here now, so what do you want?"  
"I'm in a HUGE problem, Serena, and I don't know what to do"said Mina sitting on her bed.  
"What is it Mina? C'mon , tell me"  
"It's Melvin, he's all over me, I don't know why, but he thinks that I have a crush on him"  
"Oh..."said Serena, obviously hiding something  
"do you know something I don't know, Serena?"  
"No , absolutely not,not at all.."  
  
*Serena*  
If Mina knew the truth she'll KILL me..  
"Serena, don't lie to me, you're a lousy lier"   
"Well I ..." RINNNNNGGGGG. Phew, saved by the bell, am I lucky or what? After the door was opened , we heard foot steps on the stairs. Seconds later,Lita and Amy came in, I was so happy to see them , but before I could express how happy I was ,Lita said  
"Hey guys, you wouldn't BELIEVE what Amy and I saw this morning" she took a deep breath and continued "we saw Ray and Chad kissing, it seems that the date went better than we expected"  
"Noway....really? oh boy,that's a surprise, am I a brilliant matchmaker or what?"I said with enthusiasm , forgeting everything about Mina's problem  
"yes you are"said Amy with a little smile on her face.  
"Okay guys, tell me what you saw , in details" I demanded grabing both of their shoulders. And the three of us kept talking about Ray untill...  
"HELLO, does anyone care about MY problem? What kinda friends are you anyway?"said Mina with anger in her voice  
"Sorry" I said  
"What problem?" asked Lita  
"Melvin, I talked to you about it on the phone, remember?" answered Mina.  
"What about Melvin?" asked Amy  
"He thinks that I have a crush over him, and he's all over me" explained Mina  
"And why does he think that?" asked Amy again, OH MY GOD, Amy is very smart, she's probably gona figure the whole thing out.  
"How would I know, he mentioned something about a phone call or something.."  
"And when did he .."   
"Enough with the questions Amy, you know who I saw today guys?" I said trying to change the subject  
"Hold on a sec Serena, maybe Amy can tell me why is he acting so weird. Go on Amy"  
"ok , when did he start acting so weird?"asked Amy  
"Yesterday, when you guys left my house, he called me, then he kept following me all over town ever since.."  
"Called you?? And how did he get your number?" asked Amy again  
"I dunno, I didn't give it to him"  
"Hmm, yesterday, called you , crush? On him...hmm Oh I get it now"I knew it,I knew that Amy would figure it out, oh Ames, why do you have to be so smart  
"You really did Amy?" asked Mina  
"yeah , he was probably talking about the truth or dare game, you know, when you dared Serena to call him?"  
"SO?? Serena is the one who called him,he should stalk her not me? "  
"Mina , how would he know that it was Serena? She never told him her name and the call came from your house, so he assumed that it was you"  
"and how did he know that the call came from my house?"  
"He probably traced the call with his computer" Thanks a lot Amy. Oh I'm so dead  
"didn't Serena tell you that he can do that?" continued Amy  
it's probably agood time to run  
"no she didn't"said Mina with cold anger then shouted "SERENAAAA"  
Ok Serena, Run with your life NOW.And with that thought, I ran out of Mina's house before she could strangle me. I know what your thinking, your thinking that I am cowerd right??well I'm not, I just want Mina to calm down that's all,and when she does,I'll talk to her. If you knew Mina as well as I do, you'll know better than to talk to her when she's angry, believe me ,she gets scary.. I know that from past experiences...  
  
  
E-mail me and tell me what you think, or pleaseeee review it if you're reading in Fanfiction.net ,kay?????????????????  
  
  



	4. Chapter4

Truth or Dare  
Part 4   
By: Silver Bunny  
E-mail: moonsilverbunny@hotmail.com  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
*Serena*  
Monday morning, I hate Monday mornings. It's 5:45, and I have to get ready. Yeah yeah, I know it's way early for me, but I really have some important things to do before school. It's not like any one is gonna notice how early I am, right??  
  
"OH MY GOD SERENA, ARE YOU SICK??? DO YOU NEED A DOCTOR?" shouted Luna   
"Of course I'm not sick Luna, what gave you THAT idea?"  
"WELL LOOK AT YOU, IT'S ONLY 5:49, AND YOU ARE OUT OF BED??"  
"Shhhh, do you want my family to hear you talking?? What's the matter with you Luna? It's not like you to shout like this when my family is around.."  
"Huh? I must be hallucinating… you?? Early and questioning my behaviors? It must be that tuna fish I ate last night, I told Artimes that I didn't want to eat, but he insisted…oh my head …. I'm going to look for some aspirin " and with that she left the room  
Poor Luna, she looked really confused, oh well she'll probably feel better if I get detention today. I don't understand her some times, she's always trying to make me a better person, and when I try to improve, she gets sick all of a sudden. Oh well, I don't have time to think about that right now, I got to hurry….  
I entered the kitchen calmly –for once- and found Mom preparing breakfast   
  
"Good morning, Mom"  
  
"Good morning dea… OH MY, SERENA????? ARE YOU SICK? DO YOU HAVE A FEVER?? YOU PROBABLY SHOULD STAY HOME TODAY"   
  
"No mom, I'm not sick, so WOULD YOU PLEASE STOP FEELING MY FOREHEAD? Thank you"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
" Yes mom, I'm sure, I have to go now, bye…."  
  
And with that I rushed out before she could ask anymore questions. I had to find Ray before school; she's the only one who could help me with Mina, who's probably still angry with me. Why is she blaming me anyway? It's not MY fault; she's the one who…   
  
CRAASHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
"WHY DON'T YOU WATCH WERE YOU'RE GOING, Darien????"  
  
"Meatball head? Oh my god … are you sick? I'm training to be a doctor, let me help; do you have a fever? Let me take you to a hospital maybe…"  
  
Why does EVERYONE think that I'm sick??  
  
"Darien, why ON EARTH do you think I'm sick?" I said ,anger on my face  
  
"It's 6:15 in the morning, "  
  
"Oh I get it, so you don't think that I'm capable of getting up early, now do you?"  
  
"No of course I do not. You?? Getting up early in the morning just for the heck of it?? Fat chance." he said without thinking twice  
  
"Why you little…. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"   
  
Okay, you're probably wondering why I laughed, right? Oh you'll find out, don't worry…..  
  
"What's so funny, meatball head?" asked Darien, shocked from my sudden change of mood.  
  
"You, hahaa, wearing, hehehe, T-shirt, hahah, and shorts, hohoho, and, heheh, no green jacket, hahahaha"   
  
"Well, I was jogging, meatball head, you can't expect me to jog wearing a jacket, can you?"  
  
"Sure I can, hehehe, I thought you slept in that jacket, I even thought you take your shower wearing it, hahaha" I couldn't stop laughing, it was soooo funny, but he shot an angry look at me, which made me apologize….  
  
"Em, sorry, Darien, I didn't mean to make fun of your jacket"   
  
OF COURSE I DID, but I wouldn't dare telling him that  
  
"Hey Darien, did you hear about the new icecream shop?? They say it's very good"  
  
"So??" he questined  
  
"So why don't you go and try it?"  
  
"Okay, maybe I will"  
  
"You will?? Great, I'll meet you there when I finish detention, Kay?? Thanks for the invitation Darien,byeeee"  
"Wooow, wait a sec, meatball head, I didn't say that I'll take you there" he said grabbing my wrist  
  
"But, but I thought we were friends, aren't we?"  
  
Ok Darien; let me see how do you get out of THAT question  
  
"Huh? Emm yes,emmm , we are but, I really can't, I have……"  
  
I will not let him blow my chance of having some free icecream (with HIM) because of some silly excuse , I have to act, FAST.  
  
"Oh, please Darien, pretty pleasssssse?" I pleaded, wearing my famous puppy face  
  
"I.. sure,what the heck , I'll meat you there after detention. Why do you think you'll get detention anyway?"  
"I always get detention on Mondays" I said smiling , and then I realized that I'm going to be late"look at the time,I should go now, bye Darien……"  
  
I rushed toward the temple, hoping that Ray didn't leave yet, and luckily, I found her beside the temple's gate, apparently waiting for her school buss..  
  
"Mornin Ray"   
  
"Mornin, SereNAAAAA??? OH MY GOD, WHAT HAPPENED? DID A YOMA ATTACK YOU? WHAT'S WRONG, YOU MUST BE SICK, RIGHT ?"  
  
Okay, this is realllly getting old, if one more person asks if I'm sick today, I sweareI'm gonna… oh never mind, forget it…  
  
"No Ray, I am not sick, and nothing happened at all, I just needed your help with something, that's all"  
"Oh good, phew, you really scared me , so what do you want, c'mon tell me before my buss arrives "  
  
I told Ray about Mina and what happened yesterday, but apparently, she couldn't care less…..  
  
"You want ME to help you with Mina?? You HAVE GOT to be kidding, she even scares me when she is angry, besides, why should I even consider helping you meatball head? It's more fun to see her strangle you to death, remind me to bring a camera next time you see her,kay??" she said with an evil grin, that little fire breath, how on earth am I going to make her help me? Hmmm I know, oh boy this is gonna be sooo much fuuuun….  
  
"Oh Ray, when you bring that camera, remind me to tell the girls about that kiss with Chad,OKAY?"  
  
"What kiss?? You dared me to kiss him on the date, remember?"  
  
"Yeah I remember, but I do not recall any thing about kissing him the day AFTER your ROMANTIC date, I'm sure the girls would enjoy hearing about your second kiss, especially Mina…" I said with mischief in my voice. I know that I shouldn't blackmail her like that, but she left me no other option…  
  
"You little blackmailer ,wait until I …"I cut her off saying with threat in my voice"what's that?? What did you say?? I didn't quite hear you"   
  
"O all right, I'll do my best with Mina, but if you open your mouth and told them about that kiss, Mina will find nothing to strangle, you got that??"  
"Ohhh Ray, you're such a wonderful pal, thanks, got to go now, byeeeeeeeee"  
  
* Author *  
In spite the fact that Serena woke up early this morning, she got to school late as her teacher expected.. ….  
"ZZZZZZZZZZZZ"  
"TSUKINO, SERENA"  
"Zz, wha… ah PRESENT"  
" I finished taking the attendance ages ago, you were sleeping weren't you??? Detention"  
"But Miss H, you already gave me detention for coming late"  
"I meant tomorrow young lady….."  
"Somebody woke on the wrong side of the bed this morning…" murmured Serena to herself  
"What did you say, Serena?"  
"ha… nothing SIR I mean.. Ma'am "  
"Congratulations Miss Tsukino, you just earned yourself a whole week of detention,"said the angry teacher.  
"O boy….."  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Later, at the lunch break, Serena looked for her friends, Amy and Lita, and sat down with them talking…  
  
"Serena, you should apologize to Mina, you know…"said Amy   
  
"Don't worry about that Amy, I'm taking care of the whole thing, just leave it to me" answered Serena with confidence   
  
"Hope you know what you're doing Serena" said Lita  
  
"I know what I'm doing Lita, anyway, that's not what I wanted to talk about. I wanted to talk to you about Ray, I don't think that you guys should tell her about what you saw, you know, the kiss?? Let her tell us when she's ready… I don't want anything to spoil what she and Chad has… maybe if we talk to her about it,she'll stop seeing him. So will you promise me that you won't mention it in front of her?" said Serena, secretly crossing her fingers.   
  
"Sure, we promise" answered both of the girls  
"Good, I knew I could count on you guys, thanks, I'm soooo hungry, c'mon let's eat" she said and started eating ……  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
*Darien*  
  
She's late, no, she's beyond late. I've been waiting for that meatball head for an hour and a half, where is she? She's the one who wanted to come to this ice-cream place not me. Why am I waiting for her anyway? Why don't I just leave? I know why, I just can't stand not seeing her, I love her soo much, that's why I'm waiting. Hey, here she comes, so beautiful, so radiant, so full of life…..  
  
"Hi Darien, sorry I'm late"   
  
"Where were you, meatball head?? What took you so long?"  
  
"I told you that I would have detention, didn't I?"  
  
"Yes, you did, but I thought that you were joking"  
  
"Nope I wasn't, in fact , I got detention for the rest of the week, ain't you proud of me??''she said giggling . When I saw her giggle like that, my heart suddenly stopped for a fracture of a second, each time I see her, I realize how impossible life is without her. How can people all over the world live without her?? How does the sun rise without her presence? How did -I- live without her in the past?  
The past?………  
  
"Darien, are you ok?" questioned Serena worriedly   
  
"Huh… yes I'm okay, let's order, shall we?"I said trying to assure her  
  
"Okay, hmmmm, let's see, I was going to order a milkshake, but I think that I'm going to have a banana split, but then again, their special looks delicious, what do you think Darien?" she shot her head from the menu asking me. I wish I could order a kiss from her, what would I give for that kiss….  
  
"I think I'll have a chocolate ice-cream with chocolate sauce "  
  
"Yummy. That sounds good, I'll have the same"  
  
When we ordered, we sat down on one of the tables and talked about various things. I told her about my studies, and she talked about her friends and family. I really enjoyed my time with her, I got to know her a little better, and I liked that very much. And before she left, I invited her for another snack tomorrow after detention, and for my utter happiness, she agreed…  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Sooooooooo, did you like it, hate it, comments are most welcomed. E-mail me or/and R&R and tell me what you think, okay? Okay ^_~ thank you minnaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa 


	5. Chapter5

AN: Part 5 as I promised.. Ain't you proud of me? Please e-mail me and tell me what do you think, Kay??? Thanks ^_^  
  
Thanks: A HUGE thank you goes to the people who e-mailed me and R&R my fics, thanks guys you're the best ^ ^  
  
Disclaimers: I STILL don't own sailor moon. ^_~  
  
*********************************************************************************  
Truth or Dare  
Part5  
By: Silver Bunny  
E-mail: moonsilverbunny@hotmail.com  
  
***********************************************************************************   
  
"Serena ….." Shouted Mrs. Tsukino, calling her daughter  
  
" Yes Mom????" came the voice from the second floor.  
  
"Amy is on the phone, she wants to talk to you."  
  
"I'll take it from here Mom, thanks" replied Serena, and then picked up the phone in her room.   
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi Serena"  
  
"Oh hi, Ames, How are you?''  
  
"Serena, please *sniff* help *sniff* me"  
  
"OH MY GOD, AMY WHAT IS WRONG???? ARE YOU CRYING??" Asked Serena, concerned.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't want to cry but I couldn't help it, I'm so frustrated."  
  
"Why? What happened Amy? C'mon tell me"  
  
"Promise not to laugh at me?"  
  
"What kinda question is that? Of course I won't laugh at you." Reassured Serena   
  
"Well, it's just that I feel guilty, it's Thursday and I didn't study for my physics test because of that stupid dare. I just can't stop thinking about it. I don't want to take a low mark in physics, but it seems that I will. I feel so sick, I can't sleep and I can't eat, and I'm becoming very edgy. Oh Serena, please tell me what I can do, please?" pleaded Amy.  
  
" If that's the way you feel, just forget about that stupid dare and study for that test. It's as simple as that"  
  
**Serena**   
  
I can not believe I actually said that. ME telling Amy to study?? What is wrong with me? I should encourage her to have fun, she DESERVES some fun. But instead, I tell her to study??????  
  
"I can't just forget about it, Serena. It's a dare. Everyone will think I'm a cowered if I backed up."  
  
"Amy, listen to me, no one will think you're a cowered if you backed up, okay?" I said.  
  
"But I'll think that, Serena. It's important for me to do that, do you understand what I mean, Serena?"  
  
"Yeah, I think I do." I told her, thinking of a way to make her feel better. Then it hit me, why didn't I think about it earlier? Oh Serena, you are a genius.   
  
"Hey Ames, listen, I can take your mind off that test, just meet me at the park in 30 minutes, kay? Bye" and I hung up the phone before she could make up any excuses.  
  
Then I hurried downstairs, told my Mom that I'm going out, and ran to the arcade. I just hope HE is there. I can not do this without him.  
  
In the arcade I found him talking with Andrew. He looked sooooo handsome. I just wish I could run my fingers in his thick black hair, and kiss him and woow, FOCUS Serena, FOCUS, don't forget Amy, she's probably waiting for you…  
  
"HI guys"  
  
"Hi Serena" greeted Andrew with a smile.  
  
"Hi meatball head". Focus Serena, don't wonder in your thoughts, Amy, REMEMBER???  
  
"So what brings you here in this hour, meatball head?"   
  
"You" I answered simply  
  
"Me?" Ooh, he looks so adorable with those confused eyes; I can just sink in his deep blue eyes. C'MON SERENA, SNAP OUTTA IT, IT'S NOT A GOOD TIME, AMY IS WAITING.  
  
"Yeah Darien, you, I want you to do me a favor, can you, please?" I pleaded.  
  
"You want Darien to help YOU with something?" said the completely forgotten Andrew  
  
"Yes." I said. "We're fiends, we're supposed to help each other."  
  
"Oh friends, I see," he said with a knowing smile. "I'll just leave you two to talk for a while, see you" and with that he left us alone and went to help some kids with a video game. He looked like he knew something,. OH MY GOD, is it that obvious? Did he figure out that I love Darien? NO it can't be.  
  
"So what do you want, Meatball Head?" he asked, it's funny how I enjoy it when he calls me that, I never told anyone that I like it when he calls me 'Meatball Head' and I don't think I'll ever admit it.  
  
"Well, Darien, it's about my friend, Amy" and I told him about the dare and how Amy feels about the whole thing.  
  
"Yeah I can imagine how she feels. But I don't understand how can I help her."  
  
"I want you to tutor her."  
  
"But, Meatball Head, you said that she doesn't want to study for that test."  
  
"I know, so here is what we're going to do. I want you to come with me to the park-I'm supposed to meet Amy there- and I want you to talk to her. You know, just talk, casually, about the man with the apple, and that kinda stuff. Then she'll study without even knowing it, and the best part is, it's gonna be fun" I finished excitedly.  
  
"The man with the apple? You mean Newton?" he asked  
  
"How would I know? C'mon let's go, Amy is waiting for us." And with that I grabbed his hand and rushed out of the arcade.  
  
**Darien**  
  
When we got to the park, Serena and I – I like the sound of that, Serena and Darien, it is so RIGHT- we found Amy sitting on a bench, waiting.  
  
"Hey Ames" said Serena. "Sorry I'm late"  
  
"It's okay, Serena. Oh hi Darien, what brings you here?" asked Amy with a kind smile.  
  
"Nothing, I just met Meatball Head on my way here and she asked me to join you, that is if you don't mind?"  
  
"No of course I don't"  
  
"Great.'' I said smiling. " You should've seen Meatball head run, Amy, her velocity is incredible."  
  
"Velocity? What is that, Darien?" asked Serena innocently.  
  
"It's your speed, Serena." Explained Amy.  
  
"Why didn't you say so, Darien?" asked Serena again.  
  
"But they're not quite the same. You see, speed is simply how fast you're going without considering the direction, but velocity is your speed in a certain direction, therefore velocity is a victor."   
  
And, with Serena's help, I spent the whole afternoon teaching Amy some topics in physics. Amy is a smart girl, so I didn't find it hard to explain things to her. What was amazing is Serena's attention, I thought that she would be bored after a few minutes. But she –actually- paid attention the whole time. That girl never fails to amaze me. And I know that she only did it for her friend. My little angel, I love her sooo much….  
  
**Author **  
  
The next morning in Serena's room…  
  
"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" screamed Serena, jumping out of her bed, after feeling the ice cold water on her skin.  
  
"Good morning, sleepy head." Said Mina, holding an empty bucket in her hands.  
  
"MINA, WHY DID YOU DO THAT? "  
  
"Just taking my revenge, that's all. Now we're even." Said Mina smiling.   
  
"Revenge? For what? Oh I see, you're still angry about that Melvin thing, didn't you talk to Ray? She promised me that she'll talk to you, didn't she?"  
  
"Well, I am not angry anymore. And yes, Ray talked to me about it yesterday."  
  
"Then you're not angry at me anymore?"  
  
"I told you I'm not, c'mon, you have to get ready for school or we're –both- gonna be late."  
  
  
After 10 minutes, the two girls left the Tsukino house, heading for their schools.  
  
"Serena?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I want to borrow your Luna pen" said Mina  
  
"WHAT? WHY?" asked Serena.  
  
"I'm supposed to go on my date tomorrow with two pigtails and buns, but my hair is not long enough, I need the Luna pen to lengthen my hair, that's why…."  
  
"NO WAY" interrupted Serena. "Luna is gonna KILL me if she finds out."  
  
"Who's gonna tell her? Besides, if you don't give it to me, I'm gonna tell Ray who really saw her with Chad that morning." Said Mina mischievously.   
  
"How…. How did you know?"  
  
"I have my ways, soooo do we have a deal?"  
  
"You little blackmailer…"  
  
"Look who's talking."  
  
"Okay, but on one condition." Said Serena.  
  
"Name it."  
  
"You should never ever tell Luna OR Artemis."  
  
"Of course I won't, do you think I'm crazy? Artemis is gonna kill me if he finds out."  
  
"Okay then, I'll bring it to your house tomorrow."  
  
"Thanks Serena, I knew that I could count on you." Said Mina, smiling.  
And then both of them realized something ………..  
  
"EYYYYYYYY, WE'RE LATE" shouted the two blondes and then each of them ran to her school.  
  
**********************************************************************************  
I'm getting closer to the peak of my story, part6 is gonna have the main idea *hehe*.….. So please e-mail me and tell me what do you think so far? Pleasssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee 


	6. Chapter6

Gomen Nasai minna-chan, I didn't notice that chapter 6 wasn't complete in ff.net. My thanks goes out to the ppl who e-mailed me saying that the chapter didn't look right at the end, this is the second upload of the same chapter, I hope it turns out okay(about the second half was missing in the first version) enjoy reading minna-chan  
  
  
  
AN: HI guys… miss me? Well here I am with another chapter of T or D, hope you like it, and e-mail me (or R&R)and tell me what you think, kay?  
  
  
  
Disclaimers: you know the drill minna-chan ^^;;;  
  
----------------------  
  
Truth or Dare  
  
Part 6  
  
By: Silver Bunny  
  
E-mail: moonsilverbunny@hotmail.com  
  
----------------------  
  
  
  
RIIIINNNNGGGGGG- rang the doorbell of Andrew's apartment  
  
"Zzzzzzzz"  
  
RIIIINNNNNNGGGGGG  
  
"Zzzzzzzzzzzzz"  
  
BANG BANG BANG….  
  
"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz"  
  
"ANDREW, OPEN THAT DOOR AT ONCE." Came the angry voice from hallway.  
  
"Zzz… wha… who? Darien? What do you want?" asked the still sleepy Andrew.  
  
"I want you to open that door." Whispered Darien.  
  
"What? I can't hear you."  
  
"I SAID: OPEN THE DOOR, AND DO IT FAST, IN ABOUT 2 SECONDS, YOUR NIGHBOURS ARE GOING TO KILL ME"  
  
"Okay okay, I'm coming." Said Andrew getting up from the couch, which he was sleeping on, and then he opened the door.  
  
"It's about time." Said the angry Darien.  
  
"Do you realize what time it is, Darien? It's 4:30 in the morning." Said Andrew closing the door."-Normal- people usually sleep at this hour."  
  
"WELL EXCUSE ME MR.- friends tell each other about their lives- but you're the one who wanted to know about what happens to me." Said Darien sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah, but I didn't say anything about listening to you at 4 in the morning, now did I?" said Andrew with the same tone of voice.  
  
"Are you gonna listen to me or not?" asked Darien.(AN: he's very edgy today huh? Wonder why? *Mischievous grin*)  
  
"Sure I'll listen Darien, but I'm warning you, it better be good, or Tokyo is gonna miss one of it's famous heroes. Do you know why? Because I'll make sure that he'll stay in the ICU for a while."  
  
"Yeah yeah, I get the message, now SIT DOWN."  
  
When Andrew sat down on his favorite armchair, he noticed something funny about his friend, No no, he noticed something very funny, NAH, in fact he noticed something hilarious ……  
  
"Umm, Darien? Do you know that you're wearing your PJ's?" said Andrew trying –unsuccessfully – to suppress a laugh."You – actually- came all the way from your apartment wearing this?" continued Andrew pointing at Darien's navy blue Pajama. "I can't believe this, the cool, sophisticated Darien, walked down the streets like this?? HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA".  
  
Darien just froze at first then he took a look at his cloths.  
  
"OH MY GOD, that's why I've been chased by that cop." Said Darien, finally realizing what he's wearing.  
  
"Chased by a cop?" questioned Andrew.  
  
"Yeah, I'm too tired to drive, that's why I walked to your place. But on my way here, a cop chased me and I lost him. I never knew why he chased me, that is until now…"  
  
"Tired? Why? Is it something to do with Tuxedo Mask?"  
  
"I wish it was."  
  
"Then what is wrong?"  
  
"I'matotalmessAndrew,Icanttakeitanymore,ican'tconsentrateonmystudies,Ican'ts leep,Ican'teat"  
  
"Wow, slow down buddy. Take a breath then tell me what is wrong."  
  
"Serena." Said Darien sitting on the couch.  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"I told you what happened since last Sunday, didn't I? You know, the –friends- thing."  
  
"Yeah, So?"  
  
"SO???!!!!! SO??? !!!!!!!Andrew, you know how much I love her, I can't stand being her –friend- anymore. Each time I see her, all I wanna do is grab her and kiss her. I can't pretend to be her friend any longer. I don't want her friendship, I want –her- all of her. I want the right to hug her and kiss her each time I see her. When she smiles, I want her to smile at me. I want to point at her and say: this is my girl, she belongs to me and I belong to her. I want her to get jealous over me whenever there is another girl around. I never wanted anyone in my life as much as I want her. I love her sooooo much and I need her in my life so badly.."  
  
"And why are you telling –me- that? Go and talk to her. Tell her what you feel, tell her what you just told me and everything will work out between you two. Trust me."  
  
"I can't do that." Said Darien in frustration.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"What if she rejects my love? Then I'll lose everything I have."  
  
"She won't reject your love, Darien, trust me. Now, let's get some sleep *yawns* and then let's have some fun – it IS Saturday- and tonight, let's go to a movie…"  
  
  
  
"What about Serena?' interrupted Darien.  
  
"Tomorrow, you go to her and tell her what you just told me, and everything will workout between you two, trust me Darien." Said Andrew and went to his room to sleep, leaving the couch to his friend.  
  
As for Darien, he just closed his eyes, thinking about his gorgeous meatball head, and slowly drifting into a sleep.  
  
@------------------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------  
  
"So guys, what do you think?" asked Mina, looking at her friends.  
  
"How on earth did you manage to make your hair as long as Serena's?" said Ray, looking at Mina's long ponytails with amusement.  
  
"I have my ways" said Mina , while winking at the smiling Serena. Amy noticed that wink and wondered what it meant, then she understood…  
  
"SERENA, YOU DIDNT. LUNA WILL KILL YOU IF SHE FINDS OUT." Said Amy, jumping off her chair in Mina's room.  
  
"I…I " Serena was startled and didn't know what to say, so she turned to Mina asking for help. " I could use some help, Mina."  
  
"Hey Amy, get off her back, will ya? It's not the end of the world, and Luna won't find out if you don't tell her, right?" said Mina, daring Amy to object, but Amy knew better than to do such thing, so she just shook her shoulders and sat down again with a little smile on her face.  
  
"Would somebody, please, tell us what is going on?" asked Lita looking at her three friends.  
  
"Yeah, you totally lost us." Said Ray.  
  
"Nothing is going on." Said Mina "I just used Serena's pen to lengthen my hair for the date tonight."  
  
And then she said with a threatening tone, looking at Ray and Lita. "Is something wrong with that?"  
  
Ray and Lita –both- sweat dropped and shock their heads with a silent no. They wouldn't dare to argue with her before a hot date, she tends to get too violent and they knew that perfectly well.  
  
"Good." Said Mina smiling, and Hi fived the amused Serena.  
  
@------------------------------------------------------------------------ -----------------------------------  
  
**Andrew**  
  
I spent my whole day trying to cheer Darien up. And I –finally- convinced him to talk to Serena. Don't ask me how, but I did it. I really did. Now, I – after literally dragging him to the movies- am waiting for him to buy our drinks.  
  
After five minutes he came carrying the Cocks and popcorn.  
  
"Hey, Darien, what took you so long?" I asked cheerfully.  
  
" The line was so long, I…" and he stopped in mid sentence. He was gazing at some point behind my back.  
  
"Darien, what's wrong?" I asked him concerned. He looked as if he was shot in the heart. On his face, I saw shock, disbelief, and betrayal?? He didn't answer my question, so I turned my back to see the reason for his behavior. Then I saw her. I didn't see her face, but I recognize that hairstyle anywhere, she was wrapping her arms around a redheaded guy's neck, and that guy was encircling her slim waist. And… and they were kissing so passionately, and incased in their own world. I can't believe it… Serena??? But I'm sure that she likes Darien, is it possible that I might be wrong? Then I remembered the startled Darien, so I turned back to him to say something that might ease the shock … anything, but when I turned around, he wasn't there, he just disappeared without making any noise…  
  
----------------  
  
THE END…just Kidding, Of course it's not the end, things are just getting started, what happened to Darien? And what will happen between those two? Oh and for Lita's fans, don't worry, I didn't forget her at all, you'll see. SO , do you like it, or hate it or what? Why don't you e-mail me(or R&R) and tell me what do you think? Pleasssssssseeeeeeeeee. I take all opinions VERY seriously, and I loooovvve e-mail, so please drop me a line kay? Thanks a lot. 


	7. Chapter7

Disclaimer: although it's totally unbelievable, I do not own Mamo-Chan…I mean Sailormoon*hehe*  
  
Truth or Dare  
  
Part7  
  
By: Silver Bunny  
  
E-mail: moonsilverbunny@hotmail.com  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Serena entered the arcade, with her eyes searching for a certain black headed handsome guy (AN: guess who?) but the only guy she could find was a blond one, so she walked toward him.  
  
"Hi Andrew" greeted Serena.  
  
"Hi" he answered simply, and continued wiping the counter.  
  
"How are you? I haven't seen you since last Friday." Asked Serena, smiling.  
  
"I'm fine" he said coldly, still wiping the counter, which is spotless by the way.  
  
Serena was surprised by his behavior. Andrew never treated her like that before. He must be very upset. ~ Maybe something happened between him and Rita. I wonder if I could help him~  
  
"So… how is Rita? Haven't seen her around lately." She said, looking at him.  
  
"Serena, if you don't have anything important to say, please leave." He snapped "I don't have time for chatting."  
  
Andrew never asked her to leave before. No, he wasn't asking her. He was TELLING her to leave.  
  
"I …I can see that you're busy, I'm sorry to bother you. See you later, bye" and with that, she left the arcade, unshed tears in her eyes.  
  
**Serena**  
  
I don't know what had gotten into Andrew, I never saw him like that before. I was very upset when I left the arcade, but now, I actually feel guilty for not being more patient with him. I mean… he always listened to me, and helped me, but when he seems to need help, I end up thinking about my own feelings, how selfish of me. Maybe Darien knows what is happening to Andrew, but where can I possibly find him? I haven't seen him since Friday, where is he? Oh no, maybe he's sick, maybe he had an accident, or or maybe he was attacked by a yoma, I gotta find him, but but HOW? He never told me where he lived and I can't ask Andrew. Oh my God, Darien, please be okay, please, I can't picture life without you. If I only knew how to find him, wait a sec. Maybe Rita knows where he lives, yah maybe she does, I gotta find her, and fast……  
  
**Author**  
  
Serena ran toward Rita's place, panic and fear filling her every move, and unshed tears of worry and guilt in her wide blue eyes. Worry for her only love's safety, and guilt for not being there to protect him against whatever harmed him. She ran in the streets of Tokyo until CRAHSHSHSHSHSHSH  
  
"I'm sorry, I was in a hurry, I didn't mean to crash into you, please forgive me, please" said Serena with her head lowered and her eyes shut tightly, waiting for the guy, whom she crashed into, to scold her or - at least- tell her how blind and klutzy she is. But she heard nothing, so she opened her eyes and looked at the guy. Her eyes fell on an UN-shaved tiered face with tortured eyes and messed hair.  
  
"D Darien?"  
  
Then, only then, she realized that he was alive and well, only then, the worry tears in her eyes dried and in their place came the tears of happiness. And only then she decided to tell him how she truly felt toward him. She tried to say something, anything, but her mouth couldn't form any word, so she ran toward him and wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her head in his chest. But before she could feel his warmth, he pushed her away from him  
  
"What do you want Serena?" he asked coldly  
  
~SERENA?!!~ She thought. ~what happened to meatball head? He never called me Serena before, it sounds so strange coming outta him. What is going on?~  
  
"I… I was worried about you Darien. Where were you? I haven't seen you since Friday. Where have you been?" she asked him concerned.  
  
"It's non of your business." He snapped. "Now please, get outta my way." And with that he started walking away, but before he could go far enough, she grabbed his wrist and looked into his eyes.  
  
"Darien, what is wrong? You look awful. Please tell me what's going on. Please let me help you." She pleaded.  
  
"MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS AND STAY THE HELL OUTTA MY LIFE, OKAY." He shouted and pulled his wrist out of her hand.  
  
"But, Darien.. I thought we were friends…" she said with little sobs  
  
"Do you think that I would have some one like -YOU- for a friend? You're nothing but a klutzy little brat. I rather be stabbed, shot, burned, and thrown to a hungry shark, than be -your- friend."  
  
" But, last week we were…" she was cut off by him saying  
  
"Last week, I only took pity on you, that's all. But I can't pretend to be you're friend any longer, I can't take it anymore. So please LEAVE ME ALONE"  
  
And with that he walked away, leaving the crying Serena behind…  
  
**Darien**  
  
I know that I was harsh with Serena, but I couldn't help my self. The image of her kissing that guy never left my mind. I wanted to hurt her as much as she hurt me. I wanted revenge, and hurting her was the only way I thought of. But why do I feel so guilty? She deserved every word I threw at her, didn't she?  
  
I went to the arcade and found Andrew wiping an extremely shiny counter.  
  
"Hey, Andrew"  
  
"Damn it" he said throwing the towel away. " I'll never get this counter clean, no matter how hard I tried." He said in frustration.  
  
"We're not talking about -this- counter, are we?"  
  
"It's my fault, I shouldn't have talked to her like that. I had no right to talk to her the way I did."  
  
"The Counter??????"  
  
"No stupid, SERENA"  
  
At the mention of her name, I felt a strange force squeeze my heart  
  
"What about Serena?" I asked, obvious guilt in my voice.  
  
"She came here earlier, and I acted like a total jerk toward her. But I shouldn't have done that. I have no right to judge her life just because she chose someone over my best friend. I'm not saying that she made the right choice, but it IS her life, we can not just run it for her, am I right, Darien?"  
  
I didn't want to admit it, but he was absolutely right. It is her life besides, it's my fault not hers. I should've told her how I felt from the beginning. But apparently, I'll never be anything more than a friend to her. But will she take me back as a friend after what I told her? Oh my God, what have I done? I lost my little bunny (AN: me?? You'll never loose me Mamo-chan*blush*) I lost my cute little Serena. (AN:*sweatdrop* well it was good while it lasted*hehe*) maybe she'll accept my apology, maybe she'll forget what I told her.  
  
"Amm, Andrew, I kinda run into Serena before I came here."  
  
"AND????"  
  
"Well, let's just say that you're not the only one who acted like a jerk today."  
  
"Oh my GOD, Darien, why didn't you tell me earlier? she's probably crying her heart out. We have to find her and apologize, what do you say??"  
  
"I say we go and find her, I love her too much to leave her upset." I said walking toward the door, followed by Andrew, who apparently forgot about the arcade….  
  
**Author**  
  
They found her sitting in the park, gazing at the lake with sad blue eyes.  
  
"Serena.." said Andrew with a low tone of voice.  
  
When she heard her name, Serena snapped outta her thoughts to see the two jerks… I mean guys in front of her.  
  
"What do you want? Do you have anything else to tell me? Like how stupid or noisy I am.." she said bitterly  
  
"NO.. Nothing like that, we came to ask you for your forgiveness, we're sorry Serena. Something bad happened at school and we got it out on you. We acted like total jerks, and we are willing to be punished for our behavior, but please don't be angry at us, please forget whatever we said to you earlier, please?" pleaded Darien.  
  
Serena couldn't believe her ears; Darien was apologizing to HER?  
  
"But Darien… you said you rather be stabbed, shot, burned, and thrown to a hungry shark, than be my friend."  
  
He didn't know what to answer, he knew that if he gave her the wrong answer, she'll never forgive him. He had to act and FAST, but before he could say anything, Andrew cut in, saying  
  
"He was drunk, he didn't know what he was saying."  
  
"I WAS No…owwff" Darien felt Andrew's elbow in his stomach before he could continue his sentence .  
  
"Yah, Andrew is right, I was drunk." He said, looking angrily at his friend, but before he could kill his best buddy with his eyes, he heard a soft giggle coming out of Serena's mouth.  
  
"So.. you're not angry with us anymore, Serena?" asked Andrew.  
  
"Not if you guys buy me ice-cream every day for the next month." Said Serena, smiling .  
  
"Sure, what ever you want." They both shock their heads, smiling at the little golden girl infront of them. They knew that she let them out of this situation very easy.  
  
"So? What are we waiting for? Let's go get some ice-cream." She said, her eyes shone with renewed happiness.  
  
"I can't go now, maybe later, I'm sorry Serena, but I didn't finish my work at the OH MY GOD, I LEFT THE ARCADE OPEN, MY BOSS IS GONNA KILL ME IF HE FINDS OUT, GOTTA RUN GUYS, BYE." And with that, Andrew flew to the arcade without giving a second glance to his laughing friends.  
  
I know minna, this chapter isn't edited, GOMEN GOMEN, but I couldn't make you wait for it to be edited, not after the e-mails I got about chapter 6 and the cruel cliffhanger I ended the chapter with. Pleaseeeeeeee send me an e-mail and tell me what you think, Kay? And pleasssssssssssssse, review the chapter minna, I just LOVEEEE reviews^.^ You know my e-mail, right? So pleaaaasssseeeeeeeee tell me what you think, Arigato ^_^ 


	8. Chapter8

AN: Part8 …Gosh I'm getting fast, ne??? hehe, well, read, enjoy, AND review ppl. Thanks ^_^  
  
Thank yous: Thanks to alllllllll of you nice people out there^_^  
  
Disclaimers: RRIINNNG " hello, Silver bunny is speaking" "…." " Oh Hi Naoko- san. What? No, I never…." "….", "But I swear I never said that sailormoon belongs to me, I…" "…", "yah, I know that you own the whole thing, who…" , "….","Yes, I understand, I will, Arigato , and I promise you , that…" BANG *sigh*, please minna, stop spreading rumors , Naoko-san wasn't happy about them, please, I don't wanna get this kinda phone call again *gulp*  
  
   
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
Truth or Dare  
  
Part 8  
  
By: Silver Bunny  
  
E-mail: moonsilverbunny@hotmail.com  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
Serena looked at the moon through her bedroom window, thinking about Darien and what happened today, she didn't buy the "drunk" story for one second, she just wanted any kind of excuse to get their  friendship back, that's why she overlooked the whole event. ~ But even when the whole thing ended, he looked as if his heart was… broken? No it can't be true, and if it was… why? Is it because of me? But  I didn't do anything to upset him. ~ Thought Serena. ~I guess the only way to find out is to ask him, yes that's what I'll do, I'll get to school early to avoid detention then I'll meet him in the arcade and I'll ask him what's wrong. ~ And with that determined thought, she went to sleep.  
  
The following morning……  
  
"I'M OFF TO SCHOOL, BYEEEEE MOM, BYEEEE DAD." Shouted Serena, running towards the door.  
  
"Serena… WAIT… Amy called and.." Serena didn't hear her mother's whole sentence, she stormed out of the house before her mother could complete it.  
  
~I don't wanna be late, I don't wanna be late, I don't wanna be late.~ Serena repeated the same thing  over and over in her mind till  
  
CRAAAAAASHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
"Ouch, that hurts" said the strongly annoyed Serena.  
  
"Sorry Serena but you're the one who bumped into me, you know, you should start opining your eyes  while you run, or you're gonna be seriously hurt one day" Said Lita, helping her friend to get up(AN: you thought she crashed into Darien, didn'tcha? Hehe)  
  
"No time for lectures, Lita, c'mon let's move or were gonna be late for school ." said Serena and started to run again, but she was soon stopped by Lita's strong hand.  
  
"Hold it Serena, we don't have school today."  
  
"WHAT? WHY?"  
  
"There is some gas leak in the school, that's why they closed it till the problem ends, I thought that Amy already told you, didn't she?" asked Lita.  
  
"DOES IT LOOK LIKE SHE DID?" shouted Serena angrily.  
  
**SERENA**  
  
"DOES IT LOOK LIKE SHE DID?" . I shouted at Lita, who just shock her head without answering. It's not FAIR, for the first time in my life I do my home work AND try to get to school early, and look what happens, Some one must REALLY hate me out there, and the WORST thing about it is that I didn't eat Any breakfast. But if Lita knew there wouldn't be any school today, why is she here?  
  
"Lita, why are you here so early in the morning if you knew that their wouldn't be any school today?" I asked curiously, and for my utter surprise she blushed, Lita actually blushed, there must be a guy involved, Lita wouldn't blush for any other reason.  
  
"So?" I asked.  
  
"I… no one, I just couldn't sleep that's all." She said, looking at everything but me.  
  
"You're here to meet a guy, Lita, I know that you are, so don't you dare lie to me." I said, standing on my toes and trying my best to look her in the eyes, Hey don't look at me like that, she's way taller than me, it's hard for me to look her in the eye you know…  
  
"I'm not here to meet any one, Serena, who gave you - that - idea?"  
  
"You did." I said. " I asked you why are you here and your answer was no one, I never asked you who are you meeting, annnnnd you're BLUSHING, c'mon Lita, give me some credit, I'm not THAT stupid , you know." I said still looking her in the eyes, which reminds me….. OUCH…. My toes are killing me, but I can't step back, I have to stay like that till she confess.  
  
"Promise not to tell Serena?" she FINALLY said.  
  
"Sure I promise." I said, stepping back. AHHHHHHHH my poor poor toes are finally getting their rest.  
  
"Well, it all began at the Truth or Dare game, you know when Ray asked me how I truly feel about Ken, after the game I couldn't stop thinking about Ken, so I called him and invited him to lunch, at lunch he asked me to go to the movies with him and I said yes. At the movies, he told me that he can't be my friend any more, and when I asked him why? He said because  I can't think of you as my friend any more, I can only think of you as a beautiful girl whom I love so much and then he kissed me, and things were never the same between us since."  
  
"*sigh* how romantic." I said, already drifting in my own dreams.  
  
" And we're going to spend the day with each other today, that's why I'm here. So please don't tell any one, I don't want any one to know yet, we're not ready to deal with people yet."  
  
"Don't worry Lita, my mouth is sealed.".  
  
**Lita**  
  
"Don't worry Lita, my mouth is sealed." Said Serena.  
  
Yah, but for how long? I know Serena, she can't keep a secret.  She'll definitely tell some one,or she'll explode, but who? I just hope she doesn't tell Mina, oh God PLEASE don't let it be Mina.  
  
"Thanks Serena."  
  
"Any time." She said smiling. " I'm gonna leave now, I don't want to be in the way when Ken gets here. Byeeeeeeeeeeeeee" and with that she walked away, no let me rephrase that, she RAN away.  
  
**Author**  
  
CRAASSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (AN: yeah I know what you're thinking, you're thinking two crashes in one day?? well call me crazy but I love it when she crashes into you- know- who.)  
  
   Serena closed her eyes, waiting for her body to hit the ground, but instead she felt strong arms around her, and she was soon pressed into a firm body, she never looked at his face, but she knew exactly who was holding her. She always felt his presence when he's near. She felt electricity run through her body, and she wanted to get away from the man whom she crashed into, but she surprised herself when she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his broad chest. The man stiffened for a second but then he relaxed and held her tightly in his arms, and buried his head in her golden hair.  
  
"Thank you, Darien." She whispered. And then planted a little kiss on his cheek.  
  
**Darien**  
  
She's soooo close. I don't know how long I could restrain myself, she has to step back or or ….or.  
  
"Don't mention it, meatball head." Why do I insist on calling her that???? I don't know. All I know right now is that I'm holding my beautiful Serena in my arms, and that's all I care about right now. But.. But what about that guy? She loves him not me.  
  
"I… I have to go now, Serena, see you later." And with that, I pushed her away and left without giving her a chance to say anything. I wish I could get her image kissing that guy outta my head, talking to her would be much easier then….  
  
That night, I sat in my apartment, talking to Andrew in the phone…  
  
"Andrew, I don't know how much longer I could hold on, I'm going crazy."  
  
"Darien , we agreed that we're not gonna interfere with her life, remember?"  
  
"Yeah I remember, he better makes her happy or I'll break his  neck." I said coldly, and I meant every  word of it, if he hurts her in any way, I'll make him wish he was dead, I'm gonna  make him BEG for  her forgiveness….  
  
**Author**  
  
Mean while, at Serena's house.  
  
"Serena's speaking, hello.."  
  
"Hi Serena, this is Mina." Answered the barely heard voice of Mina  
  
"Oh hi Mina, why are you whispering,? I can't hear you. Raise your voice a bit, will ya?"  
  
"I can't, mom will kill me if she heard me. I'm not allowed to talk in the phone at this hour, so listen to me and don't interrupt me, Kay?" she said."Here is the situation, Zach, you know the guy who I go out with, he wants to meet my friends. He thinks that you guys are cool, after I told him the reason I wore that ridiculous hair style on our last date, no offence Serena, anyway I told him that he can meet you guys at the arcade tomorrow at four, so BE THERE, oh my god, I hear my mother's foot steps, gotta go, bye" *Click* and with that she hung up.  
  
Serena just sat on her bed, startled. She felt like she was hit by a speeding train. ~ sometimes I just can't understand Mina~ she thought. ~ why did she..HEY WAIT A MINUTE, DID SHE CALL MY HAIRSTYLE ridiculous??? I'm gonna make her pay for that, I'm gonna….~  
  
.  
  
"Serena, dinner's ready." Came her mother's voice, interrupting her thoughts.  
  
"COMING MOM" she said already on her way to the kitchen, forgetting everything about Mina at the mention of food.  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
Okay minna, one chapter to go, are you still reading this story? Do you like it? And to all Lita's fans, I told ya I didn't forget her^_^ please R&R ppl, pleasssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee   
  
  


	9. Chapter9

AN: the FINAL part *sniff* I can't believe it, you may think that I'm crazy, but I never wanted this story to finish WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, I'm sorry I couldn't help my self. I may write an epilogue, I don't know yet, and I got a couple of e-mails asking if I'll write a sequel to this story, I  
  
I don't know about that either, e-mail me and tell me what you think about it, kay? Thanks ^_^  
  
THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOO MUCH FOR READING, EMAILING AND REVIEWING MINNA-CHAN , you guys are WONDERFUL* HUGZ*  
  
P.S  
  
Caps are good ^^;;;;;;;;;  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Truth or Dare  
  
Part 9  
  
By: Silver Bunny  
  
E-mail: moonsilverbunny@hotmail.com  
  
^_~_^_~_^_~_^_~_^_~_^_~_^_~_^_~_^_~_^_~_^_~_^_~_^_~_^_~_^_~_^_~_^_~  
  
Serena wondered in the park, sadness and helplessness showing on her face. She knew that she should be in the arcade right now, it's 4:05, she knew that she's going to be late, but it didn't bother her for one second. ~ It's not like it's the first time I'm late or anything .~ she thought. ~ I'm sure that they're  
  
expecting me to be late. ~  
  
"Hey, meatball head." Came the voice behind her.  
  
"Oh hi Darien." She said quietly, turning around to face him.  
  
"What's going on Serena? You look kinda sad. " Said Darien, concern showing on his face.  
  
"Oh nothing." She said, giving him a little smile. "I'm heading for the arcade, wanna come?"  
  
"Sure" he said, and they began walking to the arcade slowly.  
  
"Serena?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Aren't friends supposed to tell each other what's bothering them?"  
  
"Aha"  
  
"Then tell me what's wrong, I thought we're friends, aren't we?"  
  
"Of course we are, it's just that it's…. It's silly that's all, forget about it."  
  
"I'm not gonna forget about it Serena, so c'mon tell me." He insisted.  
  
"Okay, but promise not to laugh?"  
  
"Sure, I promise."  
  
"It's just that all my friends have boyfriends, but I don't. I mean…. Lita got Ken, Ray got Chad and Mina has that guy, Zach. And I'm sure that Amy and Greg are going to end up together, they just need some time, that's all. But look at me, I have no one. And the one guy I care about doesn't have any feelings towards me." She said, looking sadly at the oblivious Darien.  
  
As for Darien, he was lost in his own thoughts, thinking about what she has just said. ~ She said she has no one???? What about that slime ball, did he dump he? Did he tell her that he doesn't have any feelings towards her??? And he did it after THAT kiss, he was just playing games at her? How dare he? HOW DARE HE MAKE MY LITTLE ANGEL SO SAD, HOW DARE HE DUMP HER, HOW DARE HE PLAY GAMES WITH HER INNOCENT HEART? THAT SORRY LITTLE WORM, HE'S GONNA PAY FOR DOING THAT TO HER, HE'S GONNA PAY WITH HIS BLOOD AND I WON'T SETTLE FOR ANYTHING ELSE.~ .  
  
Mean while, in the arcade….  
  
"Hi Andrew." Greeted Mina, entering the arcade. "Are the girls here?"  
  
"Oh hi Mina, yah all of your friends are here except Serena, they're sitting in the usual booth over there." He said and then he noticed the guy with her. "Who's your friend?"  
  
"Oh I'm sorry, where did my manners go? *hehe* Zach this is Andrew a friend of mine, Andrew, this is Zach… my boyfriend."  
  
"Nice to meet you Andrew." Said Zach, smiling.  
  
"Like wise." Said Andrew and then he took a long look at Mina's new boyfriend. ~ Hmm didn't I see that guy before? He looks sooooo familiar. ~ Thought Andrew. ~Wait a sec, isn't he the guy who was kissing Serena at the movies?~  
  
"It's not my place to ask, but aren't you Serena's boyfriend?" asked Andrew.  
  
"Who's Se…" Zach's question was interrupted by Mina's surprised voice….  
  
"SERENA'S BOYFRIEND, WHAT GAVE YOU -THAT- IDEA??? THEY DIDN'T EVEN MEET BEFORE."  
  
Every one heard her sentence, including the girls, who came rushing to her side.  
  
"Mina why on earth are you shouting.'' Asked Ray.  
  
"Is that guy bothering you?" asked Lita pointing to Zach. "If he is, just tell me and I'll deal with him."  
  
"No he's NOT bothering me, this is Zach, my boy friend." She said, and then she started explaining what happened to her friends.  
  
"Andrew, why did you think that he was Serena's boyfriend?" asked Amy.  
  
"Well, I so them kiss at the movies last Saturday, that's why I thought they were together."  
  
"NO WAY." Said Mina. " Last Saturday, Zach and I had a date, you've made a mistake."  
  
"No I didn't, I saw them, I didn't see Serena's face, but I saw the back of her head, she wore the same hairstyle she wears every day, I'm sure about it."  
  
Every body just stared at him for a minute and then, they laughed, all of them laughed together so loudly, and they kept laughing till…  
  
"WHY IN THE HELL ARE YOU ALL LAUGHING, WOULD SOME BODY PLEASE TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON?" shouted Andrew angrily.  
  
"Sorry Andrew,hehe, sit down and I'll heh explain everything hehehe." Said Mina, trying unsuccessfully to stop her laughs.  
  
After a little while, the girls stopped laughing and they told Andrew everything about the Truth or Dare game.  
  
"Oh my God, Darien, I have to tell Darien." Said Andrew after he heard the whole story.  
  
"Darien?" questioned Lita. "Why do you have to tell him? It was just a game, Darien has nothing to do with it."  
  
"You don't understand, Darien LOVES Serena, and he was just about to tell her how he truly felt toward her when we saw her kiss that guy, or at least, we THOUGHT that she was kissing him."  
  
"I KNEW it, didn't I tell ya guys? I knew that Darien loved her, and I was right" Said Ray excitedly.  
  
"Yeah but we have to tell him the truth or he'll never admit it." Said Amy.  
  
"Andrew, will Darien come here today?" asked Lita  
  
"Yeah, he should be here any second." Answered Andrew.  
  
"It's settled then , we'll tell him as soon as he come, right Mina?"  
  
Mina didn't hear a word, she was engulfed in her own world with Zach, they were kissing passionately, forgetting every thing about what's happening around them. And in that very moment, Serena and Darien entered the arcade.  
  
**Darien**  
  
I was still thinking about that SLIME BALL when I entered the arcade with Serena. And for my utter surprise, I saw the center of my thoughts in the arcade, and he was KISSING MINA????? He dumped Serena for one of her best friends ???? HOW COULD HE?? Serena's poor heart probably broke because of that kissing scene between those two. And when they broke the kiss, they looked towards us smiling, THE NERVE OF THAT GUY. I was furious, anger filled my whole existence, I didn't even think before my coming action….  
  
" YOU OBNOXIOUS LITTLE CREEP." I shouted and I ran towards him, and before anyone could act, I punched him in the face, then I grabbed his shirt and raised him towards the ceiling saying  
  
"MESSING WITH SERENA'S HEART LIKE THAT, YOU'RE GONNA PAY PAL." And then I threw him across the room.  
  
"DARIEN ARE YOU CRAZY, WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" asked Mina, but I didn't pay any attention to her, I wasn't through with that moron. I walked toward him, making my hand into a fist and planning to make that guy loose all of his teeth, and after that I'm gonna make him loose an eye and a limb, no no that wouldn't be enough, he HAS to have a broken rib or two, and that's gonna be only the beginning.  
  
"Darien STOP." Said Serena, before I could get to him. "You're making a scene."  
  
"He has to be taught a lesson Serena." I said.  
  
"WHY?"  
  
"Why? Cuz he played with your heart that's why."  
  
"I don't even KNOW the guy, Darien." She said, but I knew that she was protecting him, does she love him -THAT- much ?????  
  
"Do you love him THAT much Serena? He treats you like dirt and you try to PROTECT him?"  
  
"I don't believe you just said that, how dare you?? Are you trying to embarrass me in front of everyone? You…. You JERK ……" and with that she stormed outta the arcade, crying.  
  
I tried to follow her but I was stopped by Andrews hand on my shoulder.  
  
"Before you go after her, Darien, there is something you HAVE TO know." Said Andrew.  
  
And then he started talking…..  
  
**Author**  
  
Serena couldn't go home, she didn't want her mother to see her crying like that, so in stead, she sat in the park, trying to calm her self. After a little while…..  
  
"Serena…" whispered a voice behind her, but she didn't say anything.  
  
"Serena look at me, please?? Please let me explain, please." Pleaded Darien, but again she didn't answer.  
  
~If he starts with that crap about friendship, I'm gonna moon dust him I SWARE~ she thought angrily  
  
"Okay don't talk if you don't want to, but listen ,okay?" he said . "It all began from that cursed day when I saw you hug Andrew, I was so upset to see that, but I didn't know why, I actually wanted to kill my only friend, I was so jealous, then it hit me, then I realized that…. That I love you Serena. But before I know it, we became friends. And I thought that you'll never want me to be anything but your friend, so I settled for that, but after awhile, I couldn't take it, I loved you so badly, couldn't settle only for your friendship. So I went to Andrew for advice, and he convinced me to tell you my whole feelings, but then, at the movies, I saw a girl with your hairstyle kiss a guy, I thought that she was you, and believe me, that scene broke my heart, that's why I was so mean to you the next day. But when I thought about it, I realized that it's my fault, I'm the one who didn't tell you the truth from the beginning. My only consolation was that you're happy, even if I'm not the one who made you happy. But today I saw the same guy kiss Mina, I thought that he dumped you for her, and I became sooo angry, all I wanted to do is make him pay for breaking your heart, and… and you know the rest…."  
  
"And why are you telling me all that now?" she finally asked.  
  
"Andrew told me everything about the truth or dare game, I'm sorry Serena, you probably hate me right now, but will you ever find it in your heart to forgive me?"  
  
"STUPID" she said crying. "HOW can you be so blind, Darien? I LOVE YOU, I always did. Do you remember what I told you earlier about the guy whom I love and doesn't even know how I feel towards him? I WAS TALKING ABOUT YOU, STUPID. I never wanted your friendship Darien, all I ever wanted was your love…"  
  
When Darien heard her confession, he didn't say a single thing. He just walked to her and wrapped his arms around her, and he tenderly pushed her face towards his chest, waiting for her tears to dry. And after awhile, he held her b  
  
"And I intend to keep it that way." He said and pulled her for yet another kiss. And they stopped talking for hours………….  
  
"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_ "_"_"_"  
  
It's done WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, I can't believe it. Tell me what you thought of it minna-chan,Onegai??? Review it minna-chan, pleassssssssssssssssssssse??? Domo Arigatou minna, you're the BEST ^_^ 


End file.
